robogamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kick-me Kate
Kick-me Kate was a Hobbyweight robot built by Team Kick-me that competed at RoboGames 2005-2007. It was a silver, invertible box shaped robot with a wedge at the front, and two wheels at the rear. Kick-me Kate did not do very well in competition, losing most of its fights. Despite this poor track record Kick-me Kate never failed to win at least one fight per competition. Kick-me Kate also registered for ROBOLympics 2004, but for whatever reason did not wind up compteing. Kick-me Kate retired after RoboGames 2007 due to the event discontinuing the Hobbyweight class leaving Kick-me Kate with no major events to compete at on the west coast. Robot History RoboGames 2005 Kick-me Kate's first match was against Wedge of Deception. It lost this match, and was now in the loser's bracket where it faced Tricerabot. It won this match, and advanced to the next round where it faced Mr. Shadow. It lost this match as well, and was eliminated from the competition. RoboGames 2006 Kick-me Kate's first match this event was against Acute Pain. It won this match, and advanced to the next round where it faced Fiasco. It lost this match, and was sent to the loser's bracket where it faced Dark Blade. It lost this fight as well, and was eliminated from the competition. RoboGames 2007 Kick-me Kate's first match in RoboGames 2007 was against Pumhina. It won this fight, and advanced to the next round where it faced Whammo. This fight started with Whammo charging out of its starting square towards Kick-me Kate, which successfully dodged the attack. Whammo then got under Kick-me Kate, and attempted to take it to the rails. This however failed, and Kick-me Kate started shoving Whammo around. Whammo then got under Kick-me Kate again, but once again failed to do anything. This allowed Kick-me Kate to get under it, however Kick-me Kate lacked the drive power to push Whammo anywhere and let it go. Once Whammo was free from Kick-me Kate's grasp it was clear that it had lost drive on the left hand side, this allowed Kick-me Kate to continuously come in for repeated attempts at shoving Whammo. This continued for at least two minutes until the clock ran down, by this point Whammo had nearly died completely. Unsurprisingly the resulting judges decision went in favor of Kick-me Kate, this put it through to the next round where it faced Scoopula. This fight started with each robot avoiding the other until 34 seconds into the fight, when after a driving error caused it to drive into the rails Scoopula reversed onto Kick-me Kate's wedge, and bounced off. Scoopula then got Kick-me Kate in its dustpan, and drove it around the arena before taking it to the rails. Scoopula then got under Kick-me Kate several more times before slamming it into the rails once more, and following this up with another slam into the rails. This continued until the timer ran out, the judges went for Scoopula, and that meant that Kick-me Kate was now in the loser's bracket, and it is unknown what its next opponent was. Unfortunately Kick-me Kate for whatever reason forfeited the match, meaning that it was eliminated from the competition. Wins/Losses *'Wins:' 4 *'Losses:' 6 Category:Robots from California Category:Weaponless Robots Category:Hobbyweight Robots Category:Combat Robots Category:Robots That are no longer competing Category:Robots that debuted in the 2005 RoboGames Category:Robots with more losses than wins Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots that have forefited a match Category:RoboGames 2005 Competitors Category:RoboGames 2006 Competitors Category:RoboGames 2007 Competitors Category:RoboGames 2007 Non-Returners Category:American Robots